


Kitchen mishaps

by Katfish_1967



Series: PrUk Oneshots [5]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M, aphrarepairweek2018, day 1 - cooking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-09
Updated: 2018-12-09
Packaged: 2019-09-15 00:57:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16923582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katfish_1967/pseuds/Katfish_1967
Summary: Neither Gilbert or Arthur can cook, but all that matters is they try.





	Kitchen mishaps

Day 1 - cooking

It was Valentine’s Day and Arthur had wanted to do something special for Gilbert. Francis always mentioned food when talking about romance so Arthur tried that.

He was going to cook for Gilbert.

It hadn’t gone well, the meat was burnt, the potatoes were raw and he still had soup in his hair from the earlier explosion. Heaving a defeated sigh, Arthur slid down the kitchen counter and sat on the floor next to the oven, dropping his head back against the cupboards with a loud bump.

When Gilbert saw what happened, he couldn’t stop laughing. Arthur simply grumbled under his breath and got up, going to walk away from Gilbert. He got to steps away before he was being pulled backwards into his boyfriends embrace, rolling his eyes and the smile pressing kisses to his neck. Turning around in Gilbert’s arms, he placed a small kiss on the top of his nose before wriggling out of the hold.

“I’m going to wash this,” he held up a strand of his soup covered hair, “out. There’s a menu for that Chinese place you like on the coffee table in the front room, be a dear and call them.”

And with that he was gone.

//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\

It was April 23rd and Gilbert wanted to do something special for Arthur’s birthday. He remembered Valentine’s Day and how hard Arthur tried, and thought he would try to.

Gilbert was going to bake for Arthur.

At first, it seemed to be going alright. Gilbert wasn’t hopeless in the kitchen and he knew enough that he could bake a simple cake. It only started to go wrong when he turned the music on, confident in his ability to sing and bake at the same time.

He grabbed the jar next to him, and measured out 200g of what he thought was sugar, and added it into the mixture. He stirred the batter and placed it in the cake tins, making sure he preheated the oven properly.

The cake looked beautiful, but something wasn’t right about. Too bad that Gilbert didn’t realise until Arthur was home and had taken the first bite, and immediately spat it into the sink.

“How much bloody salt did you put in this?” 

“None! It didn’t say to in the recipe!” Gilbert, indignant, cut himself a slice and took a large bite, trying to prove to Arthur there was nothing wrong with his cake.

Arthur laughed at Gilbert’s face as he also made his way to the sink, spitting the cake into it.

“You must’ve mixed up the sugar and the salt. Don’t worry, it happens to the best of us.” Arthur patted Gilbert on the back, mock sympathy on his face.

Gilbert’s face fell as he realised what that meant. He had ruined his special plan for Arthur’s birthday.

He felt himself being pulled into a hug, feather light kisses being placed on his face, until he was smiling, which is when Arthur placed a chaste kiss on his lips, before pulling back.

“It’s the thought that counts, love. And that was a very lovely thought.”

Gilbert smiled and leaned back into his boyfriends arms, content that, despite his mishap today, his cooking was still better than Arthur’s.


End file.
